The Right Time
by Rogue Aisha
Summary: KagXInu. This is the first fanfiction story I ever wrote. It's in the style of a "blanket scenario". It is a mild lime, but it's not that bad. There are some OOC parts. Inuyasha and Kagome all the way! (poo on Kikyo!)


Disclaimer: Don't sue me.I don't own anything-not even the blanket. And besides if I did own them, then this would be a full-length film with me starring as Kagome.  
  
Author's Note: This is my first fanfic ever. I saw a challenge for an Inu Yasha blanket fic, and though it was over, I couldn't resist writing one. It's also pretty (lots and lots, actually ;;) OOC. Enjoy!! ^_^  
  
******This is a (mild) lime fic******* ______________________________________________________________  
  
"I...Inu Yasha? Where are you?...Don't leave me!...."  
  
Inu Yasha stopped, and turning around with a confused expression on his face, looked at Kagome. "Huh? What're you talking about? I'm right here....KAGOME!!!!!" As he finished, Inu Yasha saw Kagome face-plant in the rising snow. Cursing under his breath at her human fragility, he prodded her with a toe. When she didn't respond, he hurriedly picked her up and peered at her face, silhouetted by the moon in the darkening sky.  
  
*Uh-oh* he thought. *I do NOT think she should be blue! *  
  
Frantically, he scanned the area for shelter. Far away, almost out of his line of vision, he spotted what looked like a cottage. Immediately, Inu Yasha set off towards it, knowing that Kagome might die at any time.  
  
*Curse it all! * He snarled silently. *I need to go faster, but I can't fly in this snow! *  
  
-Ohhh! Aren't we a little worried, hmm? And for what? -a human?! Why don't you leave her and save yourself? -said the nasty little voice in his head.  
  
*What?! I can't leave her...I need her to get the shards! * Inu Yasha thought, almost pleadingly.  
  
-I'm sure. -It said sarcastically. -Are you sure it isn't something else? After all, you've almost completed the Jewel, anyways. Why not just get rid of her? -  
  
*I-I can't...I just can't. I won't let her die! * Inu Yasha wailed mentally, slightly ashamed that his own mind could bring him to such a pathetic state.  
  
- Mm-hmmm...and do you know why you can't? -  
  
*No..... *  
  
-Oh, come, come... of course you do! You lo-  
  
*NO!! Don't say it! It's not true! * With that, Inu Yasha blocked out the little voice, and promptly ran into the side of the "cottage".  
  
Grumbling and rubbing his nose, Inu Yasha found the door and opened it, shutting it against the blizzard. Shivering, he looked around and saw that it was not actually a cottage, but a rather rickety old shed. Sighing, he took off Kagome's backpack, and then set her on the floor. Quickly, he removed his outer kimono and set Kagome on it, then turning to see if her backpack held anything useful. After a few moments of frantic searching, he came up with a depressingly small and thin blanket.  
  
*This will never keep her warm by itself...* He grimaced. Oh, how his poor bottom would ache after this! Kagome would never forgive him for this one! She'd "sit" him until she died...and then some. If only Miroku were here-- then HE would get "sat", and he wouldn't mind, since he'd get to grope Kagome first. He shook his head. No, he could never let Miroku do that-- he, well, he liked Kagome (*There, I admitted it! *) and he couldn't let that hentai treat her like that.  
  
Kagome moaned pitifully. "Okay, Inu Yasha. You gotta do this soon, or she'll die..." Inu Yasha set his shoulders and knelt next to Kagome. He put the blanket on the floor, and then started to get her out of her wet clothes. He then (all the while trying not to look) wrapped her in the blanket and tried to rub warmth back into her limbs. After a few minutes, he started to get dizzy with cold, so he knew that HE had to get out of HIS wet clothes, or he would get sick, too. Sighing, he stripped down, then, putting Kagome and blanket on his kimono, he got in next to Kagome, though trying not to touch, but close enough to get some body heat. It wasn't quite enough, and he soon fell unconscious.  
  
Kagome, in her very dazed state, sensed Inu Yasha with her powers, and instinctively scooted closer to him and wrapped her arms around him, leaning her head on his chest. Inu Yasha started slightly, sensing her closeness, and tried to move away, but Kagome held tight, so he finally relaxed and leaned against her.  
  
............................................................................ ............................................  
  
Kagome slowly came awake, yawning groggily. *Is it morning...* Suddenly she became aware of Inu Yasha, who was holding her in his arms. * Why?...Oh, I remember, well, sort of. Well, at least I know he's not trying anything, so I'll enjoy it for now...until he wakes up and flips, at least! * She snuggled closer, enjoying his warmth.  
  
Inu Yasha, who was also awake, looked down silently. He saw that Kagome was awake as well. His heart swelled. *She's not moving away!! Does....does this mean she likes me, too...? Well, in case she does.* Inu Yasha wrapped his arms tighter.  
  
Kagome looked up, startled, and saw Inu Yasha's amber eyes staring into hers. *What? He's awake....awake and not spazzing?! Oh...please...can it. be true?* She continued to stare into his eyes, trying to discern what she saw there. Was it...was it love?...Yes...it was!  
  
Kagome almost started crying in happiness. He didn't hate her! He loved her!  
  
Inu Yasha was startled. Why was she crying? Then he realized. He must have let it slip...his eyes had given him away. But...was she crying in happiness, or...there was only one way to find out....  
  
Inu Yasha brought one hand up to tilt Kagome's head towards him. Then, he leaned in and kissed her gently, closing his eyes and almost sighing at how good her lips felt. At first, he thought she might draw away, but then, he felt the kiss being returned, a little harder.  
  
At this, Inu Yasha started to cry silently--she didn't despise him!  
  
They broke off their kiss, and Kagome saw his tears. Tears that he wasn't even trying to hide. She smiled at him in a way that made his insides melt, and then she leaned up and kissed away his tears.  
  
Inu Yasha hugged her tight. This was one person he was not going to let go. He made a vow to himself. *Now that I have her, I will never, ever do anything to hurt her intentionally ever again. And to the seven hells with my pride! *  
  
Kagome was the first to speak. Timidly, she asked," Does...does this mean you won't call me wench anymore?" Her eyes looked pained.  
  
Inu Yasha could feel his heart shatter. How could he have ever called her that! Tears came to his eyes again, "No, Kagome," he whispered, "I will never call you that again. I'm so sorry..."  
  
Joy came back to her eyes again, and they sparkled. Inu Yasha's heart soared. "Thank you Inu-kun. You. don't know how much that means to me. Every time you called me that. I always wondered if you really did hate me...I'm very glad that you don't!" She leaned up and gave him a passionate kiss.  
  
Absently, Inu Yasha wondered where his pride had mysteriously vanished to. *Hmph! Well, good riddance to it. I have a feeling that I won't need it now that I have Kagome! * Aloud, he murmured, "I love you, Kagome" and kissed her again.  
  
Kagome's eyes opened wide in surprise that he had actually said it out loud. *I think he really means it, too* she marveled. She sighed, wondering what she had ever done to win his heart so completely.  
  
Presently, she sat up in surprise. "Wasn't there a blizzard going on outside?" she asked.  
  
"Hmmm....Yeah, I guess there was...Well, it was pretty deep, so I don't think it's going to go away any time in the immediate future. That means we can't get out, and no one else can get in." Inu Yasha's logic was sound, though he did sound slightly mischievous...  
  
"Inu-kun...what precisely is running though your sneaky, hanyou mind?"  
  
Huh? ...Umm...nothing, Kagome-chan...why?"  
  
"Well, in case you hadn't realized, there's a blizzard outside, it's freezing, and all we have to keep warm is a pathetic blanket and wet clothes...yet, you manage to make it sound like some grand outing!"  
  
He blinked, "Well, it is isn't it? Dangerous, but that's part of the fun. Besides, we have more to keep warm than you think. If it comes to it, I can give you some of my body heat, the demon way. The only reason I didn't do that last night is because it uses up my energy, and....ano...the donor and recipient get into a pretty...awkward...position, and I figured you'd "sit" me so much that I'd be glued to the floor..."  
  
Kagome stared at him for a moment, then an impish grin spread across her face. "Well, I guess now that won't be too much of a problem now, will it? In fact..." she paused, only to reach up and remove the rosary, "I don't think you need this anymore!" Then she announced regally, "By the power of my rosary, I now pronounce you a free hanyou!" She then kissed him, thus sealing his freedom.  
  
Inu Yasha hugged her joyfully. "Thank you, Kagome, thank you!" he whispered in her ear. "Now I am bound to you only by my love." He declared, just as solemnly as she.  
  
This time, Kagome was so happy that she knocked him flat with her passionate kissing. Presently, Inu Yasha's hands moved from their original places around Kagome's shoulders to a place decidedly lower... Kagome responded in fashion, and soon, neither was aware of the wailing blizzard at all.  
  
............................................................................ ...................................................  
  
The next morning, neither was in a hurry to move. They just lay in the blanket against each other.  
  
Inu Yasha sighed happily, "Now I'm ready to face the others. I can just feel the teasing we'll get. But, no matter."  
  
"Ok, ok," Kagome muttered. "I guess you're right. If we don't go soon, they'll get worried and come look for us, or they might get ideas...though...they might not be all wrong..." she grinned and kissed Inu Yasha.  
  
"Kagome. I just noticed something...we've been 'sharing' personalities, kind of. I've become more sentimental, and you've become a little more...coarse, I guess. Well, more like me. Isn't that weird?"  
  
"Yeah, you're right...won't the others be surprised! I think we should take full advantage of this, you know. We should make this something they won't forget!"  
  
Inu Yasha glanced at her nervously, "Uh...what exactly do you mean? Do you want them to see something they'd never expect?"  
  
"Oh! No. No, nothing like that...just maybe a little more...erm...'coziness' than before...you know, something they'd never think that we'd do together."  
  
"Ok, so just something to make 'em thing they've woken up in the wrong time or something. I like it! Let's go, I can't wait to see them, now!" Inu Yasha jumped up and helped Kagome up.  
  
............................................................................ ...............................................  
  
They packed quickly and headed on their way. Thankfully, the snow had cleared up enough that Inu Yasha could fly them part of the way. This conserved their energy, and made them look less travel-worn so that they'd make a bigger impact when they waltzed into camp. Needless to say, it had the desired affect.  
  
As soon as they walked into camp, all eyes were on them. Seeing this, Inu Yasha decided to stir things up some more. He bent down and gave Kagome a very long and passionate kiss before winking at Kagome and announcing to everyone, "Hi everyone! We're back. Did you miss us?"  
  
They stared at him in shock while he went to set down Kagome's pack. Kagome went over to Sango, who jumped up and said, "We're going for a walk! We'll be back soon." And proceeded to drag Kagome out of camp.  
  
As soon as they were out of demonic earshot, Sango turned to Kagome with hands on hips. "Ok, spill!!" she demanded.  
  
Kagome gave her an innocent look and said,"Huh? Spill what?"  
  
Sango growled, "You know perfectly well WHAT!! Now what happened?!?"  
  
"Ok, ok. But, I'm sure you don't want all the little details, right?" Kagome said.  
  
"Yes! I want to know why you guys are acting...like you are!! Oh!" She stopped, realizing what Kagome was hinting at. "Oh, no, if that happened, I most certainly do NOT want to hear everything..."  
  
Kagome sighed, "Well, then there isn't too terribly much to tell, only that we've worked out some issues..."  
  
Sango tapped her foot, "I'm waiting...I know you well enough to know that that's not all you did."  
  
"Fine, fine," Kagome muttered, "Well, I guess the shortest answer is: it was the right time...that's all."  
  
^_~ ________________________________________________________________  
  
Well, it's not the greatest, but it's complete, so that's something. So, take pity on a first-time writer, and please review! Arigato! ^_^ 


End file.
